Heaven's Tempest
by Mix and Match toy
Summary: From the very beginning it was her destiny to become the destruction or salvation of the Soul Society.
1. Why You?

The air was cool and crisp in Karakura with the Autumn leaves slipping through the air onto the ground. The yellow-reddish tint that coated the town was quite calming to Soi Fon who stood atop a field of broken bodies. Warm blood descend down her cheeks, through the deep gashes and vicious wounds to finally soak into her tattered uniform. She sighed deeply than raised her blade. " _Suzumebachi are we truly doing the right thing, is there no other course of action we can take_?" _"W_ _e are here for a purpose and is it is necessary we will die for that purpose_ _"_ Lieutenant Abarai charged at her from below, flying upward at the last second releasing his bankai. She simply smirked. "Mukyu Shunko!"she roared. Her hand smashed into the snake's mouth easily ripping it to shreds. She flash stepped directly in front of him slicing through bone and flesh alike, watching as he pitifully crumpled onto the ground. She turned away but something seemed to draw her to his dying body, something she couldn't quite understand. "Why, why did you do it?" most wouldn't have even heard the muttered words but to her they rang out louder than a gunshot. It was a permanent reminder of her treachery. How far she had gone and how far she was buried inside this lie.

Why had she done it; she could have simply let everything play its course and never had the words 'traitor' or 'Quincy bitch' associated with her, she would have never brought shame upon Squad two, nor the pang of regret she felt in her heart every time she was reminded of her choice. Her choice to betray the Soul Society, to leave her friends and family behind. "Please, just tell...me..wh" Renji's harsh voice interrupted her thoughts, his coughing staining her slippers. Soi Fon bent down, nonchalantly brushing the side of his face with her fingertips. He flinched at the mere thought of her touching him and it broke her heart. Another reminder of the monster she had forced herself to become. He struggled to get away from her grasping fruitlessly towards Zabimaru. "No, I have to much to live for! All of the training everything I've ever worked for my entire life will all go to waste if I die now!" " _Stop, please stop struggling. Please I'm begging you."_ Her head was down but the tears falling gracelessly out of her eyes told him everything. She let her body fall surrendering all semblance of normality because she knew deep inside that her life may never be normal again. So she simply gave up pulling her arms tight around him in a vice grip and convulsing; she no longer tried to hold back the tears flowing from her eyes, she simply succumbed to all the pain and grief and let it all out.

" _I can't tell you why but...just know I never wanted it to be like this."_ She wiped the tears off her face and smiled at him, then she punched him in the face. She gently put his head onto the ground and stood up. _"Even if no one else in the world knows at least one person knows the truth."_

"There, there she is!" a voice shouted. _Backup._ She could sense a captain's restia trailing behind the group. _I take it it's time to retreat._ Soi Fon closed her eyes and focused on darkness; nothing but darkness, all consuming crushing darkness full of death and despair. The end of everything. She felt it begin to take her. 'The darkness that takes only the chosen ones.'


	2. Welcome Home

AN: I am so sorry for not updating, I have been extremely busy with application letters, tests, and interviews. I barely had enough time for school work and some days I didn't even have time for that. However, it was all worth it in the end as I got accepted into the school of my choice. Once again, I apologize for not being able to update I hope you all can forgive me. Oh and I decided to change the entire direction of this story. Hope you like it. P.S.- Reread the summary Hope you like the story. :)

Nothing. Pure nothing. It was all consuming. Engulfing everything in it's wake. For a moment everything ended. It made the bitter cold of air that followed that much more biting. Even after all this time the frigid air still chilled her down to the bone, pathetic.

"Shaoling," The blood in her veins began to run cold at the mere sound of his voice. In that moment she wished for nothing more than the ability to run, to move, to do anything but stand there petrified. But in spite of all that she still stood rooted to the spot of her watery grave.

He reached out his hand in a gentle manner softly stroking her tender skin. His fingers idly traced the outline of her jaw bone down to her taunt muscles of her neck. A taste of the punishment that was sure to come.

"Your Majesty...I beg your forgiveness." Even though her voice was barely audible she knew he had heard it.

A smile stretched across his normally unreadable features as he contemplated her words.

"And why exactly are you sorry, my dear"

"I did not follow your orders" There was no use trying to lie or deceive him it would only serve to enrage his majesty even more. Perhaps her straightforwardness would bring her salvation.

"Exactly and I'm sure your well aware of the consequences of disobeying my orders. Aren't you," Her mind briefly flashed back to her last punishment with well concealed rage. However, she was not given the time to dwell on such thoughts as his fingers began to roughly tighten around her neck. Freezing water forced itself into her gaping mouth as he plunged her into the frigid waters below. She trashed and flailed in the waves, her lungs burning in futile attempts for air. Shaoling could barely make out the blurry figure standing above her with a ruthless smile stretched across his face. Then she realized it. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying her utter agony. The bastard.

Blackness began to creep towards the edge of her vision as all of the righteous determination and unbreakable spirit she held earlier began to dissipate into mild submission. He watched the bursting flames of resistance quelling into mere sparks inside her stormy gray orbs. Satisfied that he had managed to suppress her more defiant side, at least for the time being, Yhwach hoisted her above the water and unceremoniously released her shivering body onto the stone cold ground. For a second he thought her dead before a fit of coughing followed by heavy gulps of air proved him wrong.

Shaoling, still desperately filling her lungs, was reduced to a spasming ball attempting to purge herself of water. Her throat stung. She could barely move her limbs. Her body was shaking violently. I t was pathetic.

Yhwach stood above her, not a hint of pity visible on his face. He dropped to his knees, becoming eye level with her, and pulled her head towards her. He stopped just above her ear.

"I would advise you to not displease me again or your punishment will be considerably... worse," He emphasized his last word to allow her imagination to conjure up plenty of the much more horrific punishments he could use if she became disobedient again.

"Yes, your majesty," She somehow managed to choke out a sentence lest he see fit for her to be punished again.

Her master seemed pleased with the response as he took his leave.

"Oh and be careful on the floor. After all it is quite slippery."

After his majesty had nearly ended her tenure as his personal "project" he had given her a brief respite. She knew it would not last long, his majesty had never let her stray far from battle before. She was blessed to even have this time.

Shaoling nearly made her suffering audible as she lay her tender body out on the bed. Her near perfect silence turned out to be in vain as it did not seem to matter how well she managed to stifle her groans Amelia could still hear her. Or perhaps she just looked at her soaking wet attire and near state of unconsciousness and had reached her conclusion. But no matter she knew the inevitable lecture on obedience was coming, as it had every time before.

"Now look what you've got yourself into this time you damn saumensch, always making trouble this one," Her words were punctuated with the occasional shake of the head or tsking sound followed by low muttering of how troublesome she was.

It all seemed to blur together -skilled hands trailed over her wounds, a coat of pulsating liquid draped around her neck- all her movements became one then she slowly began to fade into the darkness.

Sleep was beckoning her.


End file.
